1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a composition for enlarging the penis and a method of enlarging the penis using the composition and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a composition for enlarging the penis, wherein a Platelet Rich Plasma (PRP), including the dermis, fat, stem cells, and growth factors extracted from the auto-tissue of a patient, can be transplanted into the penis through a microtubule and an enlargement effect can remain intact after the operation, and a method of enlarging the penis using the composition.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, an operation of enlarging the penis of the male includes a method of inserting solid silicone after local anesthesia, a method of transplanting auto-dermis fat, etc. The penis is a part that has the greatest body contact and the strongest friction during a sexual life process. Accordingly, a penis enlargement operation employing an auto-dermis fat transplantation operation and special material for an artificial blood vessel rather than a silicone injection operation has been in the spotlight as a very safe, permanent, and practical method.
A common ‘penis enlargement operation’ refers to an operation of transplanting own dermis fat. The dermis fat transplantation operation method includes ripping off dermis fat from a hip or the abdomen incising the upper part of the penis, transplanting the ripped dermis fat, and suturing the incision area. The existing operation method, however, is problematic in that a permanent scar (i.e. an operation mark) remains because the penis is incised and a sutured part bursts when the penis erects.
Furthermore, about 5% of patients who have been operated experiences an inflammation generated in a penis sutured part, the necrosis of a transplanted dermis fat tissue, a calcification symptom in which part of a transplanted penis becomes hard, and so on. In particular, if the skin tissue is soft or redundant skin is insufficient in the penis, a probability that side effects may occur in the penis sutured part is relatively high.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have invented a method capable of solving the above problems and enlarging the penis while preventing damage to a nerve or a blood vessel without incising the penis. According to this method, after a pubic area is incised, a composition for enlarging the penis, including the dermis, fat, and stem cells extracted from the auto-tissue of the abdomen or flank region of a patient and a Platelet Rich Plasma (PRP) extracted form the blood of the patient, is inserted into the penis through a pubic area without directly inserting the composition into the penis. Consequently, the penis can be enlarged while obviating side effects without leaving any mark in the penis.